The Broken Hearted and The Fearful
by canarycup
Summary: A girl fearful and lost is brought to the Bureau after Abe finding her in an underwater turns out to be a mute happy go lucky young woman. Her words don't come easy, but will she find them with a certain Icthyo Sapien on her mind? Is this story even true, or from the imagination a strange young teen. Trust me it's much better than the summary. Abe/OC.
1. Orange Eyes

Based off of Hellboy: Blood and Iron, Hellboy animated: Sword of storms, what I read in the comic wikis and the original screenplay of Hellboy 2, . (Note: I do not own this screenplay.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except my OCs.

Abe walks though the bustling crowds, holding the neck of his trench coat over his face with one gloved hand, a bag of groceries in the other. He looks over at a newspaper stand and sees the headline, Leno Hellboy interview hoax. He puts his gaze back up the street and continues onward.

He walks up the stairs of a small apartment, releasing the coat's collar as he puts a hand in his pocket and takes out a ring of two keys, placing one key into the lock of the door in front of him. The door opens with click and Abe goes inside immediately.

With a sigh he puts the groceries on a counter in the small kitchen and started to take off his coat and fedora in the warm room, throwing them on the couch, leaving him in a black shirt and camouflage swim trucks. The TV is on, showing the sorry of an excuse of a movie, Hellboy 2. Abe's character is on, talking to Nuala.

"My face was on Leno, yet they make a costume that looks like that." Abe mutters lightly.

He was still mad that they nearly arrested him at the store. They thought he was a robber, but the twenty dollars in his hand and a quick look at his odd face cut them short. He regrets leaving the B.P.R.D. Hellboy did too, and he already went back with Liz and Johann. He went back for is unborn twin children. Yes, the movie was right about that. They found that out in an ultrasound.

Abe turns off the TV, and heads into the bathroom. He sighs as he takes off his breathing apparatus and goggles. They look different from the ones seen in the movie, the breathing apparatus has two small containers of water on the sides and a small vented black pump in the back, with two clear tubes that clip into his mouth, and the goggles look more like swimming goggles than anything else, though the water is kept inside than outside.

He runs the hot water and splashed it on his tired face. His face was much different from the one seen in the movie, but the ones seen in the comic are more dead on. His face is human, with a small nose and pointed ears, yet the markings on the back of his head are the same. He can smile, laugh, and cry, yet he can't shed tears.

He looks into his mirrored eyes, they're human, but are black with a halo of light blue around his large retinas. He blinks his second eyelids temporarily turning them into a milky white, and then closes his blue human eyelids. The only thing the movie got completely right was the appearance of his body.

He opens his eyes and moves to the tub, but is interrupted by the craving for a beer. He puts on his breathing apparatus and his goggles as he walks into the kitchen once again, takes out a cherry Capri Sun out the fridge. Ever since Hellboy got him back on beer a couple months ago, he drank these instead to curb his craving. He inserts the straw and drinks lazily.

He walks to the window and opens it a bit. Abe looks out and sees his neighbor looking at him from her balcony with wide eyes.

"Hey, you're Abe Sapien from Leno." The tall woman says.

"Yes," Abe sighs, "Yes I am."

He closes the window and pulls down the shades. The doorbell rings to his displeasure. He opens the door to see Hellboy, his face grim.

"Blue, there you are." Hellboy says relieved.

"What do you want Red?" Abe replied angrily.

"You have to come back to the B.P.R.D."

"Why should I go back?"

"Everything isn't right without you on the team."

"I disprove of everything it has become."

"I know, but the Hummers were destroyed."

"How is that supposed to make things better?"

"All the fame is gone, we don't exist anymore, and everyone thinks it was all a hoax."

"There's something else, Red, I can read it."

"Manning is worried that the new concealment will come to an end with you out in public like this."

"Tell him that I'm still not going back, so he has to deal with it." Abe says slamming the door.

He hears Hellboy's steps as he goes back to the bottom, and away. Abe starts to walk back to the bathroom, still feeling disgruntled from the day. He stops and thinks a moment. He then grabs his coat and hat. He leaves the door and rushes down the stairs and sees the familiar garbage truck drive away. He continues to watch it for a couple more seconds before crossing the empty street. He looks at the California beach before him as he races past a pair of bushes.

He turns sharply to the right and runs to rugged cliffs at the far end of the beach. He slows in front of a spiny bush at the far edge of the cliffs and kneels down to push it away, revealing the opening to a small underwater cave. He takes of his coat, hat, gloves, breathing apparatus, and hides them behind the bush before he slowly slips in and lands with a loud splash.

Underwater the cave looks desolate and peaceful. He swims around, feeling free, but something stops him. There is a feeling of dread and fear.

Something is hiding in the dark cave, somewhere in the dark corners and ledges of the water. Abe can't help but look around as he slowly swims. His skin prickling with the feeling of fear and suspense, fingers twitch as he uses them to search the frigid water, looking, seeing nothing.

Suddenly, his body jolts, movement behind him. His body turns like a record on fast forward. His eyes widen at a sight he shall never forget. Behind a sharp corner, two orange eyes stare at him. They are like two orange diamonds illuminated by a soft light, gentler than a flame, they looked like the light of the full moon, comforting for those who are afraid of the dark, yet dreadful for those who grew up hearing the stories of werewolves and vampires. Both Abe have seen, both bring fear to the pit of his broken heart. The break aching, feeling as broken as the day he lost his love.

His lips widen in awe, releasing a small string of bubbles, showing silver in the dark water. The strange eyes look wide and fearful. Abe watches as they close slowly, not opening from a blink. He feels numb as he races toward the spot the eyes occupied. He swims down and down to the floor of the cave.

The figure becomes clearer and clearer as he approaches, his eyes getting used to the dim light. The figure is a young woman no older than twenty, long blood red hair stretches to her feet, covering white marble half tail fins on the sides of her lower legs.

Abe kneels in front of her upper body, looking at the fins on her forearms, extending an inch at the elbows and tapering to nothing at her wrists. Her hair waves over her head, above purplish blue gills, wide and fluttering. Her skin looks eerie, being a pale purplish blue, almost white. A white scar extends from her left temple down to her jaw. Multiple more cover her skin, along with painful welts and black bruises.

She is wearing a skin tight jumpsuit, stopping at the edges of her fins, and a V-neck below her gills. A black bag on her back, the one strap crossing her body, a steel dagger is wedged in a pocket at the side. Underneath the bag, and behind her gills, are the two handles of two short swords.

Abe lightly lifts her, her head pressed into his shoulder. He swims up to the surface of the water and stares at the exit hole. He gently lays her outside, and then gets out himself. He puts on his equipment and his disguise before lifting her up again and bringing her home.

People stare, but he doesn't care. This girl needs help, help he can't provide now. He opens his door awkwardly, trying not to drop her. He lays her on the couch and picks up the phone.

He hesitates pressing the numbers. He's has every time he thought of calling the number. He would usually hang up the phone and leave it alone, but this time he has a real reason. He walks to the person on his couch.

He lays the phone down and puts his hand to her mouth. Slow deep breaths touch his hand. He closes his eyes and stands up and heads to the phone. His hand buzzes lightly as he dials the number.

"Manning's office, how may I help you?" A female voice asks.

"My name is Abraham Sapien, I need to talk to Manning right away."

"Of course." She says before a short pause.

"Abe, I thought I would never hear your call." Manning's voices penetrates the phone.

"I found a … woman. She's not human and needs help." Abe says, his eyes not leaving the still figure on his couch.

"I'll have Johann bring up the garbage truck to pick her up."

"I'm coming too." Abe says surprising himself.

"Okay, see you at the Bureau." Manning says, hanging up.

"Why did I say that?" Abe asks himself, putting the phone back into its receiver.

Abe turns and sees the woman has awakened her orange eyes on him. Her right hand holds her side, pain crossing her delicate face. He looks at her silently as she settles back in her seat and takes her eyes off him. Instead looks at her hands as she lays them on her lap.

Abe feels pity for her. How can anyone do this to such a young girl? Is she a criminal of some kind, or was she something of a slave, but never did what she was told, and those swords on her back, why does she have them.

What is she?


	2. Feverish

The woman's eyes don't leave her hands. They are thin and delicate, young and beautiful. Abe examines the woman a little more. She is terribly thin, like she had never eaten a proper meal in her entire life. Her face lay hidden behind her long hair, she doesn't seem to care.

"Do you know English?" Abe hears himself say, his body numb from the events of the evening.

The woman whips her head to him, her face filled with surprise. She nods her head slowly, her hair swaying around her head, framing her face in a bone chilling way.

"Can you speak?" Abe asks continuing the strangely tense one sided conversation.

Her shoulders rise lightly, almost bouncing in a quick shrug.

"Can you write?" Abe questions, looking at the thin notebook on the counter, used to write shopping lists over the week, blank from his recent trip, a pen settled next to it, ready to right what the writer needs.

She nods quietly, the rest of her body shifting lightly, pain sparking her face for a quick second.

Abe picks up the notebook and its pen partner, and lightly hands it to the strange stranger. Her expressionless face twitching lightly as if to smile or frown, both expressions Abe will not see from her for a while.

"Do you have a name?" He asks leaning on the coffee table behind him, trying to look as kind as he can with a light smile.

The woman writes lightly on the notebook, stopping a second before writing one final word.

'Yes, but I have not heard it said in years. My name is Rida. Yet I was more commonly called it, and you.'

The writing is light and well-practiced, cursive of the finest caliber, fancy yet readable. It looked as if it was painted by an inspired artist.

"Rida is a very interesting name. My name is Abe. Where are you from?"

Rida looks upward and points, her finger turning lightly, as if it was unsure of its destination.

"Space?"

Rida nods lightly, her face showing fascination at his surprised face and tone.

"How long have been on earth?"

Rida shrugs lightly, her hand writing blindly.

'I woke up that cave, saw you, hid, fainted, and now I'm here.'

"How old are you?"

'About twenty six give or take a year or two.'

Abe's eyes widen in surprise. Twenty Six, she looks no older than twenty! Her face lightens a bit in light humor. She finds his reaction funny!

Abe opens his mouth to speak his surprise when a loud car horn fills the silence like a butter knife.

"Agent White is driving." Abe mumbles quietly.

He stands straight and looks at Rida.

"That is for us."

A petrified Rida stands stiffly and follows Abe as he walks to the door, and outside. The garbage truck is parked out in front of the building, the horn still billowing in the evening air. Johann is standing on the ramp, waving.

"Abraham, haven't seen you in a long time, my friend." Johann greets.

"It has been Johann. I would like you to meet Rida."

Abe looks behind himself, and sees Rida had stopped at the bottom step, she is just standing and staring at something, not the garbage truck or Johann, but something else, the sunset.

Abe follows her gaze and sees the brilliant expanse of color. There are wonderfully bright shades of orange and red, both matching Rida's hair and eyes exactly. Abe looks at Rida and sees the sunset in a form of tortured beauty, his aching heart burns terribly, but he lets it burn for a second before she turns her head and walks toward the two figures by the garbage trick, her eyes curiously examining Johann and his otherworldly strangeness.

She walks inside of her own vocation, and her lightness and silence leaves Abe out of breath, as if he is in the bitter vacuum of Space. He could almost feel his blood boiling in the pressure and lack of air. He shakes his head and sits and the bench on the side of the vehicle. Rida, who was standing and looking around in fear and curiosity, sits next to him and closes her eyes.

Abe looks at her and her body changes oddly. Her body shrinks and transforms, her skin becomes an expanse of blue and red fur. Her ears turn to catlike points and right before his eyes, she turns into a cat!

Rida opens her newly transformed eyes and looks at Abe, her eyes are still their otherworldly orange color. She rubs her furry little head in his lap, stopping after a second. Her head just lays there and stares at a monitor on the other wall. Abe can't help but scratch her behind her ears. Her body relaxes and her eyes close. He feels her warmth and feels her breathing. She is not asleep, but is very close.

Abe tries to read her mind. His eyes widen as he starts to get lost in an endless of darkness, nothing but black seas.

The truck stops with a jolt. A startling laud horn and Agent White's voice can be heard cussing out to traffic. Rida's eyes open abruptly, immediately she shakes off Abe's hand and sits up, turning back into her original form. Her eyes look at Abe then around to Johann, who had moved to the corner of the truck, reading papers silently. Rida's gaze on Johann is short, before she looks back at her hands.

Abe observes as her finger lightly follows the edge of the thin webbing in between thumb and forefinger on her left hand. Her palm laid exposed showing large white blotches on her palms and fingers, similar to the ones on Abe's hands.

"Can you read minds with your hand me? Abe asks curiously.

Rida looks at Abe, turning her head at a speed that would give most whiplashes. She nods her head lightly.

"Have you read my mind?" Abe continues.

Rida shakes her head, her fingers move to the pen and notebook she had laid next to herself.

'I only read the minds of who I know for sure is a friend, someone who I know for sure I can trust and I know I can be with, who wouldn't hurt me.

I'm not sure of you, or anyone you make me meet… for now.'

Abe's eyes widen at the anger in the writing. He looks at her eyes, and sees them full of held back rage yet her face shown mild indifference. He looks back at the wall in front of him, and an awkward silence hangs in the air as the truck starts to move once again.

"Why did you seem so comfortable when you had our head on my lap as a cat?"

Rida lets out a sharp breath through her nose. As if she gave a light laugh.

'Your cold skin felt good on my fever. I was only going to stay for a second or two, and then you scratched behind my ears. I don't know why but it put me in a trance.'

"You have a fever? You feel colder than most people I know who had fevers."

Johann moves and sits on a far bench, continuing to read papers.

'Normally we have cold blood, but our body heats up lightly in cold water and when we get sick. The energy to heat us up leaves us tired and irritable.'

Abe nods his head.

Agent White voice tears through the silence, "We are about to arrive at the California B.P.R.D building."

The truck truck takes a turn.

"SON OF A BITCH, more traffic. Sorry but we might be delayed a few hours."

Rida shrugs her shoulders and turns back into a cat, laying her head on Abe's lap. Abe smiles and rubs her head. Soon Abe feels Rida fall asleep and her body turns back into her original form, stretching over the bench. After the first hour of delay, Abe himself falls asleep.


	3. Screams and Swords

Abe wakes with a shudder as the truck finally stops in the garage of the Bureau. His eyes slowly focus to see Rida standing in the center of the room, eyes staring intently at the door as it slowly lowers. Abe stands up and walks up to her. At the sound of his footsteps, Rida flinches. Her body tenses as she sharply inhales.

Rida looks at Abe with her inhuman stare. Fear and loneliness filling the depths of the light color, the retinas seeing evil, but are as kind as an innocent child. Her still body creating a silence in the room, only disturbed by the distant shuffling of papers as Johann packs up and leaves.

"Come on Rida. Let me lead you to the infirmary." Abe says kindly, interrupting the bitter silence.

Rida nods as she steps to the side to let Abe walk past her. Her steps are shy and unsure. She folds her arms around herself in a tight and comforting hug. She gives light, short breathes every once in a while as they walk down the small, and slightly cramped hallways.

Abe felt happy to walk these halls once again, nearly forgetting what made him so bitter and nervous to come back. He turns his head to see the timid figure following him, her gaze to the floor in front of her. She almost reminds him of Nuala. Nuala…

Abe shakes his head as he presses the thought away. His body jumps as he feels a slight nudge in his back. He stops on turns, seeing that Rida has a note to give him. He smiles as he gently accepts the pad a paper.

'You okay? Depression and guilt is leaving you waves. Have you lost someone you loved?'

Abe's eyes flick to Rida's, they are filled with sorrow, concern, and understanding.

"Yes, yes I have. Have you lost someone too?" He asks lightly, lightness in his voice he has never heard before.

Rida resumes looking at the tile, and nods. Her thin lips press together, forming a perfectly straight line. Her eyes shake wildly, keeping back tears.

"Come on, we're almost there." Abe says, changing the subject.

Rida nods her head and follows as Abe continues along the hall.

Abe turns to a metal door and opens it, leaving it open with an arm for Rida to walk in. Rida looks around with fast and terrified glances. Her lips spread to utter an audible shriek.

Abe looks around himself. He sees sterile white walls and a metal bed. Mechanical equipment beeps and murmurs everywhere. Tables of assorted scalpels, needles, and other medical equipment lay in plain sight.

The door opens once again, and a tall woman in her late twenties walks in. Her eyes widening at the sight of the two blue aquatic people in the room, Rida's eyes follow suit, fear causing them to glow with the pale light in which Abe first saw them.

"May I help you two?" The woman asks her voice stiff.

"Rida here needs medical attention, I found her in an underwater cave." Abe explains.

"I see. You know, when I took this job I never thought I would have to patch up a demon and a fish girl in the same day." She says, walking up the Rida.

"Hellboy was in here?" Abe asks.

"Yes, he's in his den now. He fell off the side of a cliff." The woman says looking closely at Rida, causing Rida's right hand to grow dangerously close to her dagger, "Ironically, he was wheeled in after Liz had her final term ultrasound. Did you know one of her babies has a tail?"

Abe can't help but but give a quick chuckle, which is interrupted when the doctor touches Rida side and Rida gives a loud scream. Rida's hands move in a flash a she unsheathes her swords and cross them on the doctor's neck.

"What?!" The doctor says in fright.

"Rida, she's only trying to help you!" Abe yells.

Rida looks at Abe, and then at the doctor, whose arms are raised high in surrender. She drops the swords and steps back. The swords land with a loud _cling_. Rida looks to her jump suit and starts to unzip it! Abe rushes out the room, his face a light shade of purple.

Why?!

The doctor walks out with Rida close behind. Rida screamed so much, a curious crowd of agents had gathered in the hallway. The doctor tries to smile at the large crowd.

Rida obviously had changed clothes. She is now wearing a red t-shirt and cut-off jeans that are fringed at the ends. A long black coat flows to the back of her knees, the hood covering a red and black knitted hat, firmly pulled onto her head, her bag, dagger, and swords nowhere in sight.

"Here is Rida. I had a lot of work with her. Her right side is heavily bruised, she has three broken ribs. There are multiple gashes on her scalp that needed to stitched up, so I had to shave her head. I would suggest bringing her to the lunchroom as soon as possible. She is severely malnourished. In other words, she needs to see me in a week to have her stiches removed and for me to see to her ribs." The doctor says in Abe's direction.

"Doesn't is take more than a week for a wound to heal with the stiches?" Abe asks.

"She seems to heal quite quickly. I had to break multiple of her ribs to make sure they are straight for they already healed crooked."

Abe looks to Rida and she shuffles slightly at his gaze. She walks to him and bows her head lightly. Abe waves his hand in front of her as he guides her to the cafeteria.

Rida caught many gazes as she ate two plates of meatloaf, three plates of vegetables, four plates of fruit and a bowl of chicken noodle soup. A satisfied expression crosses her face as she slurps the last of the broth in her bowl.

"Abraham." A voice says as Abe stands to show Rida how to deal with her tray.

"Yes?" Abe asks look over to see Manning with a folder in his hand.

"Since Rida seems so comfortable with your presence. I would like you to be her liaison until she has gotten used to the bureau and probably is given an agent position, which is the only way she can stay here." Manning declares.

"What do you mean, her being an agent is the only way she can stay here?" Abe asks, Rida tilting her head in interest behind him.

"She a recognized species, if she isn't declared an agent the Extraterrestrial branch of the government will take her and she might be brought to her home planet and she can be brought back to the blood camp she was in." Manning explains.

"Blood camp?" Abe asks, stressing at the sound of a dropped tray and the strained breathing of Rida behind him.

"A slavers camp is where children and teens are kidnapped and forced to fight with swords and kill. There have been many investigations of the many known blood camps. They managed to hack a computer that belonged to the head of a blood camp a week ago and found an interesting file. It's Rida's." Manning says, handing Abe the file in his hand.

Rida immediately grabs the file out of Abe's hands, collapsing back into her chair. Her eyes wide, scanning the pages as her fingers gently pushes them aside, keeping them in order, her face showing dread and fear.

She lets out a sad sigh and closes the folder and hands it back to Abe. She starts to walk down to the hallway through the large double doors of the cafeteria. Abe tightens his grip and the folder and runs toward Rida, words eluding him.


	4. File of Secrets

Abe runs into the hallway and see Rida in her cat form, huddled in a tight corner.

"Rida, are you okay?" Abe asks kneeling to her level.

Rida shakes her head, tears obviously being pressed back in her eyes. Abe reaches up and tries to pet Rida's ear in the way she liked, but she just shakes his hand away and turns back into her normal form, her eyes avoiding Abe's gaze.

Abe gives a sigh and walks to the library. He takes a seat at one of the desks in the corner and starts to read the files.

Abe opens the folder and shuffles through the papers. This file wasn't only Rida's.

_Analie Kentari_

_Age: 21 on day of death_

_Species: Quenquil_

_Hair: Black_

_Eyes: Gold_

_Power: Plasma control_

_Analie was brought in on her 17th birthday, and was found to be pregnant couple months after. She wasn't put into fights for the safety of the child, though we only expect it to live only a couple days, a month at most._

_She gave birth on July 28, 1997 to a pure Quenquil girl named Kalarida. She dedicated her life to the young child and the child survived past a month and far surpassed her first birthday._

_Analie was killed when she stood up for her daughter when she refused to kill her challenger._

Abe reads the last line multiple times in disbelief. Rida was born at the camp and witnessed her own mother's murder. No wonder she is so afraid of everything. He turns the page…

_Kalarida Kentari_

_Age: 26 at last count_

_Species: Quenquil_

_Hair: Red_

_Eyes: Orange_

_Power(s): _

_Control of metal__Healing_

_Born in the Shasin's Blood Camp and transferred to the Barsaran's Blood Camp at the age of five…_

Abe continued to read the rest of the thick packet of paper, learning of Kalarida's shows of mercy and multiple escape attempts, all resulting in serious beatings. The descriptions tend to be vague, but enough to bring vomit to the back of his throat.

The file has descriptions of a powerful ability to control metal, showed when she sent daggers flying at the heads, or masters of various blood camps. She also had the ability to heal in an abnormal rate and could even heal from scars if given time.

He finally reached the second to last page. It told that they had beaten her and left her with fatal wounds. Then they 'discarded' Rida in the underwater cave for all the trouble she gave them.

Abe shakes his head and turns to the last page. It is her B.P.R.D listing. It told of her basic info, her origins, and her room number, 5128.

He closes the file and hears the snap of a book. He looks up and sees Rida standing by one of the large shelves, her hand pressed over the book she just put away. Her gaze intent on the self, but no book in particular.

"Rida?" Abe asks the still figure.

Rida slowly turns and takes out her notebook and pen.

'You read it all?'

"Yes, you had it hard in life, but things are going to get better." Abe says to the mopping woman in front of him.

'I know. I can see it in the way you treat me, and the building. The thing is, when I'm touched, I remember all the pain and the misery and freak.'

"I understand. I'll let everyone know when you meet them."

'Thank you for your kindness.'

Rida gives a lite yawn, Abe following suit soon after.

"I guess it's time for bed, may I lead you to your room?" Abe offers standing up.

Rida nods and puts the notebook and pen back into her pocket.

Abe guides Rida down the hallway. Abe looks to her once more and sees how tired she really is. Her whole body is slouching slightly, and her eyes are lowered till they're nearly closed.

Abe stops at a wood door and opens it gently, keeping it open for the tired Rida. Rida steps in and shows a combination of calm and fear. The beige walls, blank white dresser, empty maple desk, and the blue blanketed bed, with Rida's old black bag settled on the end, awash in the bright lights.

Rida slowly approaches another door in the corner and opens it with a weary shoulder to see a bathroom. A white tub and shower sits on the opposite wall, a sink and mirror off to the left side, a medicine cabinet hidden on the wall of the door. The right wall is covered in selves for assorted hygiene products.

Rida give Abe one more tired look before she closes the bathroom door and lies on the bed. Abe turns off the light and closes the room's door. His body feels as if it weighed a ton as he walks to the library and enters his tank.


	5. Smiles For Miles

Abe found Rida reading quietly reading by candle light late the next morning. Her face is quiet and serene. Much different from the almost constant fear that usually covers it.

Abe silently gets out, trying not to disturb her. When he reached the bottom step, Rida had put away her book and was standing, waiting for him. Abe can't help but smile as he leads her to the cafeteria.

Rida walks lightly, her body swaying with every step, white teeth biting her lower lip, the shadow of a smile crossing her face. Her back no longer hunched, showing her full height, just below Abe's eye level.

"You look better today." Abe points out.

Rida flips open her notebook and writes quite quickly.

'I just had a good night's sleep and read a couple good books. To be honest I never felt so happy and calm.'

"That's good. It's nice to know your adjusting." Abe comments kindly.

Rida nods her head, her hood falling to her shoulders. Her knitted cap can be seen clearly in the bright florescent lights, her face almost childlike.

They reach the cafeteria and Abe politely opens the door, Rida walking in with a quick nod in thanks. She stops with a strong jolt, her eyes widening in fright. A loud shriek passes through the cafeteria. Hellboy lifts his head in surprise.

"Abe? I thought you said you weren't coming back." His large yellow eyes focus on Rida, who is in a state of panic, not having her dagger at her side, "Who's the kid?"

Abe leaves the door and stands behind Rida's shoulder, "This is Kalarida Kentari, Rida for short."

Rida presses her lips together and narrows her eyes. Some of the metal forks nearby start to rattle excessively, Hellboy tilts his head in curiosity.

"Rida he's a friend, he would hurt you." Abe tells Rida in slight panic.

Rida looks at Abe then at Hellboy, her eyes widen once again and the forks stop. She looks to the ground and lets out a heavy breath. She lifts her head again and heads to the buffet table to load her plate with an extensive selection of pancakes and fruit.

Abe stands in disbelief before sitting next to Hellboy, his appetite eluding him.

"What's with her, and what with the forks?" Hellboy asks before filling his mouth with a large pancake.

"She's from a place where she was forced to sword fight and was tortured almost every day. She has much difficulty getting used to new people, especially large red men with a stone hand and shaved down horns." Abe says his eyes on Rida as she eats alone on an empty table nearby.

Hellboy give a loud swallow and empties a large glass of milk, "I see. Manning said something about a new freak. I didn't think it would be someone like this 'Rida'."

"That's what you said when Liz first came." Abe complies.

"Well that's different. She doesn't have orange eyes and gills."

Abe gives a light chuckle, his eyes wondering back to the lonely figure.

"I'm sure glad you're back." Hellboy mutters.

"It is… How is Liz by the way?" Abe asks looking back at the red monkey next to him.

"Large and cranky, she'll be here soon, she just slept in."  
As if on cue Liz enters, waddling with her largely extended stomach, her shoulder length hair frizzing lightly. A disgruntled and tired look is apparent from the other side of the room. She sits next Hellboy and gives Abe a forced smile, "Hey Abe you're back. It's been a long time."

"Hey Liz we got a newbie today. She's over there, name's Rida." Hellboy points out through a mouthful of pancakes.

Liz turns her head to Rida, to find Rida's large orange eyes staring back. Rida's happy composure from earlier returns and she gives a slight wave. Her eyes seem to glimmer in remembrance.

"I know Rida, I met her last night when agent Smith found her in the gym and showed her the woman's locker room and showers. There was this one moment when this one person accidently scared her and all the locker doors, locked or not, sprang open."

"I read in her file of her metal control, Hellboy and I saw a brief glimpse of it when she shook nearly every fork in the room, but I never knew it can be that extensive." Abe comments, "She was in the gym last night?"

"Yes, she actually was practicing professional looking hand to hand combat. That dummy never knew what hit it. It's just stuffing and shredded cloth now." Liz answers, "She didn't speak, just wrote on a small notebook."

"She never spoke, not even when I found her in the underwater cave." Abe states absentmindedly.

Silences falls the table when Rida approaches, stopping next to Liz. She hands Liz her notebook and balances on the balls of her feet, much like an impatient child, her lower lip nearly invisible in her teeth.

Liz looks to Abe and to the note. A smile crosses her face, this time it's not fake.

"Abe, Rida wants you to come to the gym with her." Liz says, Rida's face still showing indifference, but the way she bounced her knees and bit her lips shows she is utterly excited.

"Sure." Abe says with a slight smile.

Rida breaks into a run, Abe having to strain himself to keep up.

They mock fought, Rida winning each time. Her faces looked as serious as ever, each punch and kick sure and fast. Despite her small stature, she was stronger than even Hellboy. Abe found himself on the floor calling surrender by round ten.

They exit the gym and find that they missed lunch and that it is now dinner time. Abe places his newly sore body on the bench, Rida next to him. Her body sways lightly and her legs are swinging like pendulums. Abe is surprised that her face is so straight.

Rida finishes quickly, and immediately writes in her notebook. Abe winces, hoping she doesn't want to go back to the gym. Instead, she writes something far less… painful.

'Can we see the sunset?'

Abe looks at Rida and sees her face a serious as when she fought. He can't help but smile and answer her question.

"Sure, I'll show you to the balcony."

Rida nods her head as Abe stands and leads her outside. As they walk the hallway Abe sees Rida's eyes as calm and serene as they were this morning. His heart aches lightly, but he doesn't feel it.

They reach the balcony and Rida immediately leans on the railing. Abe stands next to her and sees the suns start to dip into the horizon and before his eyes the sky turn deep shades of light blue, pink, orange, and red. The breeze in the mountainous landscape is cool and pleasant.

He looks over and sees Rida. Her body is relaxed and calm, her eyes calm and serene, and a light smile crosses her gentle face, her scar nearly unseen. Abe knew then that he shouldn't worry about her leaving.

Over the next month Rida's scars healed and her cap was soon replaced by a short crew cut of tomato red hair. She met new people and soon wasn't scared of the cafeteria, yet she still didn't speak, only smiled widely and laughed at the simplest joke and gesture. No one could ever forget her delighted purple face. As soon the month ended, Rida was cleared as an agent and allowed to enter missions. Today is her very first.

"Hey Bloody, you coming?" Red yelled at Rida, using the nickname he gave her for her red hair, and the time she gave him a bloody lip in training.

Rida passes him and shifts her hip with a wide smirk in his direction. Abe giggles at her little antics. When she first came she acted like a child, now she acts like a teenager.

"Hey Rida are you excited for your first mission." Agent Carson hollers at the unusual girl.

Rida smiles in Carson's direction and nods. She puts her swords on her back and adjusts her belt, admiring that her dagger is neatly tuck in its own little sheath. She puts on her coat, covering her arrangement. Her skin slowly changes to a light tan covered in random freckles. Her orange eyes turn light brown. Her gills and fins disappear entirely.

Abe stares at Rida in surprise. She never did that before.

"Bloody what did you do?" Hellboy asks just as surprised, maybe more because he hasn't yet seen Rida change into a cat.

Rida writes in her notebook and tosses it at Hellboy.

'Just in case you fall out a window again.'

Hellboy is now eyeing Abe angrily, making him regret telling Rida that story. Abe smiles nervously.

"Did I forget to tell you that she's a shape shifter?" Abe asks chuckling nervously. He knows he's going to get it sooner or later. Rida giggling at the scene isn't helping.

The mission was a simple one beast and done. They entered a crumbling abandoned mansion, Rida cowering in the back. Whatever this beast is, it's not giving out a friendly vibe.

Rida screams suddenly and turns, drawing her swords. Her pupils shrink and she swipes blindly, yet expertly. Screams of bloody murder leaving her mouth, she doesn't seem to see Hellboy, Abe, or Carson.

"I guess we were looking for a nightmare, and Rida found it." Hellboy says in relief, glad he's not the victim.

"Hellboy she is in trouble." Abe yells angrily, trying to approach the delusional sword fighter.

"Rida, admit to yourself that you're not afraid and it will leave." Abe says lightly.

The nightmare leaves Rida and immediately is captured in a special container by Agent Carson, a wide grin on his face.

Rida smiles wearily as they enter the truck for home after a surprisingly short mission, unknowing that something is following them.


	6. An Old Enemy

That was a short mission, any agent could do it. There must be a catch." Carson observes.

'If any agent can deal with that, I need more training.' Rida writes eyes still wide from fear.

"I'll have the nightmare analyzed, maybe something will come up." Carson continues.

"Isn't a nightmare a dark soul that didn't cross over at death?" Hellboy asks Abe.

"Yes, they are usually multiple together, but there was only one." Abe wonders.

"Why didn't we stay them to look for more?" Carson queries.

"They always all attack immediately. Step in and all of them are on ya." Hellboy responds, obviously from experience.

'What about other ghosts? Do they hang around with other types of spirits that didn't cross over?' Rida writes, handing the notebook to Abe.

"Yes that is a possibility, but it's very rare. There never have been reports of other spirits with a single nightmare." Abe answers, handing the notebook back.

Rida tilts her head in thought and lets out a sigh.

When they get back to the Bureau, Abe heads straight to the study. Only one thought in his mind, 'What is the catch of that mission?' He soon became lost in thought, too lost. A touch on his shoulder gives him a jolt.

He turns and is immediately confronted by the beautiful amber eyes he thought he would never see again.

"Abraham get out of here you're in danger." Nuala warns.

Rida enters her room and lights the candle on her dresser. The eerie shadows produced comfort her messed thoughts. She lifts the candle by its holder and turn to the bathroom door.

The sight that meets her causes her to drop her candle.

"Nuala, what's happening?"

"Nuada is here to kill you and your friends."

"Nuada…"

A hand grabs Rida's throat, lifting her off the ground. Rida expertly kicks him in the stomach and gathers herself into a fighting position, ready to fight for real.

"No matter how much you fight back, I will still kill you, and all your friends."

"Rida is in trouble." Nuala says fearfully.

"Will I see you again?"

"No. So heed my word, find the girl of many years, whose eyes are of pure blood and her skin is as light as starlight. She will perform the ceremony to bring us out of this world." Nuala says lightly, fading into the light.

Abe runs down the hallway and opens Rida's door revealing Nuada with his spear to Rida's throat. Tears streaming down her face, mingling with the blue blood oozing from skin the spear touched.

"Let her go! She didn't do anything. It's me you want." Abe yells at the top of his lungs, bubbling filling his apparatus.

Rida gasps in relief and fear as the spear releases her throat. That is no normal spear, Rida can't control the metal. Nuada approaches Abe and with one motion presses the spear through the center of his chest, missing the heart by inches. The spear end exiting the body through the back, covered in blue blood.

Abe lands on the ground with a thump. Nuada grabs the spear from the back and disappears. Rida's lips form Abe's name, but no sound comes.

"Abe, Abe, Abe, Abe."

Abe coughs loudly and Rida crawls to Abe's side.

"Get me to the medical ward." Abe heaves weakly.

His eyes close, put a pulse still strums through the air. Rida hands picking up each one, crying as they slowly become weaker and weaker.

"Don't worry Abe, I'll get you there." A rough and gentle voice rings through the room.

Rida picks Abe up and carries him to the Med Ward, her feet going as fast as they could.

"We're almost there, we're almost there." Her voice whispers, breaking with soft sobs tears constantly drip from her cheeks.

"Don't worry Rida, he will be okay. He was once impaled by spikes, yet he still lived." Red comforted, patting Rida lightly on the back with is left hand.

"Red, who was that man? The one that did this." Rida asks her words ice with hatred.

"Nuada, the dead elven prince. He tried to raise a robot army that was to destroy human kind. His twin sister, Princess Nuala, killed herself when I defeated him in battle, killing both of them because of some link. Abe was heartbroken because he fell in love the princess." Hellboy explains.

Rida gives a sad sigh and pokes at her salad with her plastic fork, plastic because of an incident that ended with a new agent with a fork in his shoulder. She shakes her head, and tear cover her cheeks. She stands and grabs her tray.

"I'm not hungry."

Rida leaves the cafeteria and enters the study and turns into a cat, lying on the desk next to Abe's tank. She stares at the swaying water, lightly illuminated by a soothing blue light, missing watching Abe out of the corner of her eye, pretending to read, beautiful music filling the room.

"Hello, Abraham Sapien or Agent Carson in here?" A childlike voice asks.

Rida turns her head and sees a thirteen year old, with gleaming red eyes and pure white skin and hair. Rida turns into her normal form and glares at the girl, scaring the girl to high heavens.

"Carson is probably is Hellboy's den. Abraham is currently in the medical ward, unconscious. Haven't you heard about the ghost that nearly killed him?" Rida says harshly.

"No… but that is what I was going to tell either Abe and/or Carson. That nightmare was dark energy is could only be in that area if another, stronger spirit was there."

"Nuada."

"I could stop him, we don't have much time. He's probably after Hellboy."

"How could you, he's not alive."

"Nor I, I have been dead 184 years, yet I'm here. I have the magic potential to create the spirit removal ceremony. I could force him to move on, but I need a sample of a victim's blood. I need Abraham's blood."

"I don't think we can get it now, he needs all the blood he has to heal."

"Whose blood is that on your shirt?"

Rida looks at her shirt and sees dry blue blood over where she carried Abe.

"So we got the blood, now what?" Rida asks, crossing her arms.

"Come with me uh…"

"Rida."

"Rida, I guess I didn't introduce myself properly either. I'm Eleanora Vandalear."


	7. Closing?

Eleanora lead Rida to a cavern in the lower levels of the B.P.R.D, water drips from the ceiling, and the stone corridor is as cold as ice. Rida can already start to feel her body start to warm slightly, only fueling her determination to kill Nuada even more. The smell of fire starts to fill the air.

"If this spell goes to plan, you should go back to before the victim was attacked, and the spirit will be brought to hell." Eleanora explains.

Eleanora leads Rida into a small room with a fire in the center. Strange markings cover the ground, a bowl of salt lays in the corner. Eleanora takes into her hands and starts spreading it in a circle; once it is finished, she looks to Rida and motions for her to take off her shirt.

Rida pulls it off, revealing a read bikini top. Eleanora puts into the bowl and places it into the fire, speaking a strange language. She takes a long stick out of her belt and raises her arms. Nuada appears behind her.

Rida runs to the ghost and places herself in between him and Eleanora. He takes out his spear and thrusts it into Rida's heart.

"Go to hell you evil spirit." Eleanora's voice fills the room, and the world swims.

Rida blinks her eyes and sees she is back in her room, the candleholder in her hand, no longer shattered. Everything is as it was before Nuada attacked Rida and Abe. Eleanora brought them back to the past as she said. Rida puts the candle back on the dresser and blows it out. She leaves the room at a run and heads down the hallway to where she somehow knows where Abe is.

She hugs him from behind and Abe spins in surprise.

"Abe, there you are." She says with a wide and relieved smile.

"Rida, you spoke!" Abe yells in surprise and happiness.

"I know and I'm thankful that I can, but I can't say what I want to say right now, but I can do this."

Rida jumps and presses her lips to Abe's. Abe's eyes widen in surprise, but soon close as he kisses back. Abe does not know what is happening, but he right now he is not dwelling on it.

Ema smiles as she saves the document on her computer, and leans back in her chair. She closes the journal next to her and stands up. She gives the hallway a quick look before heading to the closet opposite of her door and puts the journal back where she found it. With a sigh she heads back into her room and dials her cellphone.

"Manning you called earlier?"

Emaralda Entiea Sapien, Abe and Ridas' first child and only girl. She's smart and a lover of books and stories. When she finds something in a nonfiction story that sounds fishy, she whole heartedly puts her all into it to find the truth.

Ema thinks for hours, there's something missing in the story that her parents have been telling her. She searches the trailer where she lives while her parents are on a mission. She finally finds something in her parent's room, an old picture.

Abe in his healing tank, a mecha cast crossing his chest. Rida asleep in a chair, her head resting on the glass. Bloody gashes covering her face and body.

Ema nearly drops the picture in surprise. The story she heard, didn't explain this. She needs to find the truth.


	8. Important Note!

Notice all readers, if you're reading this please note the supposedly final chapter of this story is extended! After a weird dream I became inspired, hope you like it because there is a whole other story!


End file.
